


Oviraptor

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dino be finding a pet, Dinosaurs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Dinosour finds his best friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Oviraptor

Ever since Dinosour could remember being alive, he was always alone. It was a weird feeling. He knew other cookies existed, he knew that this world was filled with wonders other than the jellysaur valley and he knew how to talk despite never meeting anyone else who could do so. Every day was the same thing, wandering around this place he could never know too much and most importantly, survive. 

Every single thing in this valley wanted him dead. These creatures were giant, powerful and had no pity. The carnivores always tried to catch him, on every single occasion possible, not giving him a second to rest. His life was filled with a constant exhaustion due to never being able to properly rest. These creatures were intelligent enough to find all of the places he hid in, and would do anything to get him out. 

The small ones were the worst, thought. They were fast, often knew how to climb and move rocks and could sneak around in the deepest cavern, sniffing the air to find where their preys could hide. Dinosour was never caught a single time by the biggest creatures like the t-rexes. But the raptors ? They were horrible. Once they found you, they wouldn't let you down. Their claws were made to destroy dough and tear it apart. His body was covered in so many scars that he couldn't keep count of it. He decided not to care too much about these though. They kind of like tattoos in a sense. It made him look cooler and stronger. Every single trace meant that he survived another day, and it was a good thing to remember. 

Finding food was quite easy, but there was another problem. The herbivores. 

They were just as bad as the other dinosours, but the worst was they were everywhere, you couldn't avoid them and you could never know when and why they would attack you. These creatures were either stupid or impulsive, but dinosour never understood them. He could spend hours next to a group of triceratops, drinking water and eating whatever he could find, staying as quiet as possible, and the whole group would randomly decide to charge him for no reason. 

Dino often wished he belonged to a group like that. They looked like they were feeling good by sleeping together at night and just traveling together. Maybe it would make him happy too ? To have a group ? Even just a friend ? Someone he could spend time with, talk and ... Just ... Be with. 

That looked nice. 

But was just a dream anyways. It's not like a cookie could just magically appear like he did. And being friends with a jellysaur ? Simply impossible. Predators were too aggressive. Herbivores were too dumb. It was simply a lost cause. 

So he just kept going. He didn't know why but he wanted to survive. Maybe something nice would happen the next day ? The thought of it would be enough to keep him alive. Every day was an adventure after all. He should treat it as such. 

That day, Dinosour was simply looking for something to eat. He didn't expect much, at least not leaves (these were awful in taste. He only ate it when he couldn't get anything else and cried every time because he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth.) Maybe he would find a pond with some caramel fishes to catch ? Or maybe there would be wild berries growing around ? Seeking food was a little fun. He liked to experience new things.

He walked towards a small hidden hole under a pit. These were often filled with eggs, and it looked like there were no parents around. Yes, these contained baby jellysaurs but ... Jellysaurs were awful to him. Why should he care. Plus, they tasted great. 

He stepped closer to see that it was indeed a nest. He smiled and rushed towards it to see ... Cracked eggshells. Crap, he was too late, the eggs were all empty. Well at least, that's what he thought 

After a little bit of time he heard something squeak. It was a small sound, very subtle, but something was definitely alive in this nest. He started removing the cracked eggshells and saw a small green body curved into a ball squeaking desperately. That poor little creature was probably abandoned by their mother, too small and weak to follow the group. 

It's an easy prey. He could probably kill it in seconds. Meat is always a good thing to have. But ...

...

When he sees that little body desperately trying to hide from the light, he can't think like he usually does. He doesn't think survival, fear nor a lack of feelings for this creature. The only thing he can think of is that this little unprotected being had the same fate as him. It's weak and fragile, and never asked to be brought in this cruel world in the first place. It won't survive if no help is given. 

He gently scooped the body and brought it against his chest, seeing that the creature was trembling. 

"... I promise I won't do anything bad do to you. I'm going to protect you from now on. You're my ... Friend."

He had a friend. 

Dinosour had a friend.


End file.
